<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 16 - Face-Sitting by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052465">Day 16 - Face-Sitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, huh. Not too many tags today. Crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Danvers, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you top me,” Tony drawled. “Who’s the one with the equipment to actually do that? Not you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 16 - Face-Sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, Danvers, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you top me,” Tony drawled. “Who’s the one with the equipment to actually do that? Not you.”</p>
<p>Carol gave him an irritated look. “Tony, you’ve seen my vast collection of straps. But fine, we don’t need to do that tonight.”</p>
<p>They both knew that she would end up dominating one way or another. And they were both totally okay with it.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. It was just his way.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, Carol knew just how to handle his attitude.</p>
<p>“Good,” Tony told her, fingers stroking over his beard slowly. “You and I both know how this is going to go, don’t we?”</p>
<p>“We do.” Carol grinned. They both knew. It just wasn’t the way he was acting like it would go. But it was all just an act. It always was.</p>
<p>He played tough, difficult and cocky. But as soon as she started getting dominant, he melted and became perfectly subservient. She loved it.</p>
<p>“In that case...I’m gonna head to the bedroom,” he commented, slowly standing and stretching. “Are you coming with?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know I am.” She chuckled, shaking her head as she followed after him.</p>
<p>They only made it a few steps before she grabbed his hip and pulled him to her for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>He resisted at first, still wanting to keep up his dominant act. But all it took was one harsh nip of her teeth at his lip for him to relax, letting her take over the kiss.</p>
<p>He really was so easy for her.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>She chuckled, patting his hand on her hip gently. “That’s what I thought.” She slid her fingers over his gently, just grounding herself with the feel of his touch.</p>
<p>He seemed pretty pleased with his own position, smiling up at her. His pupils were wide, the darkness nearly completely covering the deep amber iris. “Cmon, Carol. You know you can’t stay away from me,” he teased. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>Carol hummed, rocking her hips. Nothing was gained from it, she had no friction from her current position sitting on his chest. But the whined that it pulled from Tony was pleasing enough. “I’m sure I could easily find someone else. But I’m not sure that I’d be able to let go of this mouth.”</p>
<p>“Damn right.” Tony laughed, biting his lip gently.</p>
<p>The woman chuckled, moving to a better position. She was on her knees, hands splayed flat on the headboard. Directly above Tony’s eager mouth.</p>
<p>Trying to lean up, the man whined. “This isn’t fair. You’re right out of my range. Come here.” He tried to sound stern, but he was obviously needy.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Carol’s hips slowly lowered and she hissed with pleasure as Tony’s tongue instantly made contact with her clit. “No, no. You know what you’re supposed to do,” she scolded.</p>
<p>He sighed, but slowly moved his tongue to her slick lips. Not that one was better over the other; he just loved the sounds that she made when he sucked on the swollen bud. But eating her out was typically just as rewarding.</p>
<p>His tongue dipped inside, a hum leaving him at the musky taste of her. God, he did love going down on her.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes slipped shut and he started tongue-fucking her with more eagerness, not holding back any. He really did enjoy what he did for her. She forced nothing. Only nudged him, but really that wasn’t needed. He just liked playing tough. But he was soft for her.</p>
<p>Carol moved her hips slowly, dropping her head back as her clit dragged against his skin. The dual sensations made her groan and drop her head back.</p>
<p>One hand moved from the headboard to Tony’s hair, gripping there gently. It definitely helped her with her movement, grinding down easier.</p>
<p>Oh yes. She did love his mouth so much. And he loved to be good for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>